


Truly Alone

by crystalmoon789



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoon789/pseuds/crystalmoon789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry's reflection and true feeling about Edward's departure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemists and no wishes to ever own it.
> 
> Notes: This story takes place right after Edward leaves and right before the movie.

He was gone, gone forever and seemed to never come back. Everyday life was starting and ending in a blur and felt hollow without him by her side. She never even got to say goodbye, just looked out the window and pondered where he was this time, knowing that he would come back. This time she was wrong, deeply wrong. He was everything to her, her world and sometimes the only reason she kept going through life. The day she realized that he would never come back was when Al was back only younger then he should be and had no memory of anything, nothing that had happened in the past few years.

No one knew what had happened to Edward or where he was, he must be … dead. Her tears had dried completely for him a year later but the pain of him being gone was just getting stronger until one day it all just vanished. He was the only true love in her life and all the disappear and loneliness has finally washed away from her. She would always be in love with Edward but eventually she would have to move on and find someone to spend a moment with, she would be happy but never complete like she could have been. Maybe he is out there, somewhere far from her … but the thought will never cross her mind much for it would break her heart forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written almost 7 years ago so ... if it is not done in the best fashion I am sorry. I loved this story when I wrote and yes it made me cry while I was writing it.  
> Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
